More than Partners
by RuthWriter
Summary: During and post 4x3. Jamie and Eddie meet outside of work. Will they become more than partners? Strong T.
1. Checking out to making out?

**A/N: So Jamie and Eddie are just too perfect! I don't own Blue Bloods, but I can play with them right?**

* * *

Jamie studied the girl across the table from him. Her blonde hair flowed loosely around her shoulders. He noticed her blue eyes sparkled when she laughed. His gazed traveled lower and down to the neckline of her black dress which was showing some cleavage. He started.

_Jamie, what is wrong with you?! Your checking out your partner! Are you crazy?!_

"Jamie."

Jamie looked up at Eddie, and realized that wasn't the first time she'd said his name.

"Sorry. I'm just a little out of it tonight."

"It's fine. Do you want to call it a night?"

"Actually, I was thinking…I know your date didn't work out, and I was wondering if you wanted to go do something. Like, I don't know, a movie or something? I mean, if you don't, I get it.-"

"Jamie, I'd like that." she cut in on his rambling.

"Really?" he smiled and for some strange reason, a blush creeped into his cheeks.

_Oh, first your checking her out, now your blushing? It's not like it's even a date…is it?_

* * *

Jamie laughed at his partners imitation of the main character in the movie they had just seen. He kept having to remind himself to keep his eyes on the road, but she was just too entertaining. He put the car in park in front of her apartment, and then turned his attention fully to her.

"Thanks for tonight Jamie." she said, smiling. "I had a great time."

"Me too. Your great." His eyes looked into hers, and he could swear that woman could read his thoughts. She leaned in closer, her face inches from his.

His breath hitched. "Yeah." Then he closed the distance. Their lips met in a soft kiss, and sensations ripped through him. His heart pounded against his chest as their lips moved together.

* * *

Eddie moaned and ran her fingers threw his short hair. He deepened the kiss, and she immediately fought for dominance. She felt something she hadn't felt in a very long time, and she liked it. The fact was, she cared more for Jamie than she'd cared to admit before. Now as his fingers pulled at a strap on her dress, she made her decision.

"Would you like to come in?"

His eyes locked on hers and she could tell what he was thinking.

"I'm sure."

He thought for a moment before nodding, and he got out of the car. He hurried around to her side and opened her door for her. She walked quickly up the stairs and fumbled for her keys. She heard his car beep, signaling it was locked, at the same moment she pushed open the door.

* * *

**A/N: So should I continue, or leave this as a one-shot? Let me know.**


	2. The drop of a shirt

**A/N: So for those of you who were looking forward to a smut scene...I didn't feel comfortable writing one. So until further notice, I will NOT be writing smut. But here is a little fluffy chapter.**

* * *

Jamie awoke to the early morning light filtering through the curtains. He was laying on his side and he smiled when he felt a warm body pressed up against his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of Eddie's head, inhaling the sweet cinnamon smell of her shampoo. His hands rubbed up her sides and he drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Eddie awoke at the same time she normally does every morning, and snuggled into an extremely warm blanket. Then she realized that the blanket was Jamie Reagan, and she smiled at the memory from the night before. She carefully got out of bed and pulled a shirt off the ground. When she had it on she realized it was Jamie's. She headed to the kitchen and put the coffee on. She turned on the small TV in the kitchen. Her eyes widened and she dashed to the bed and shook Jamie gently. "Jamie, your going to want to see this!" She flipped on a TV in the room as Jamie sat up. He leaned into kiss her but she pointed to the TV.

_"One of the hostages had been confirmed as DA Erin Reagan daughter of the Police Commissioner. A shot was fired from inside, but it is not known if anyone is hurt."_

Jamie scrambled up and grabbed his pants off the floor, pulling his cell phone out of the pocket. "Come on Dad…pick up! Hey, Dad!"

Eddie watched Jamie's face turn from terror, to confusion, to relief, to frustration, to resignation. "Ok Dad. Keep me updated." He clicked end. "He suggests I don't head to the scene. The Commissioner's 'grounded' son could draw unneeded attention. Danny's at the scene."

Eddie gently rubbed his shoulders. "Do you want me to try to go over?"

He looked in her eyes and she almost melted right then and there. "I would rather you stay here with me." She smiled and pecked his lips, and felt his hardness against her stomach. "I'm going to take a shower." He looked at her confused. "Well, aren't you going to join me?"

She lost Jamie's shirt in 1.2222 seconds flat. They were in the shower in less than 5.

* * *

Jamie and Eddie sat sipping coffee at a small table when Jamie's phone rang. "Hello? Thank goodness! Ok, I'll see you there."

"She's out and at the hospital. She's safe." He pulled Eddie into a hug, and kissed her cheek. "I'm going down to the hospital. Will you come with me?"

Eddie nods. "Sure."

"Thank you. We need to pick up my niece, Nicky, on the way."

* * *

"Uncle Jamie! You should have called me and told me sooner!" Nicky said as she climbed in the backseat of his car. "Sorry Nicky, I just wasn't thinking. This is Eddie."

"Your girlfriend?"

Jamie's cheeks turned red. "Well….umm…I…"

"I'm his partner." Eddie intervened.

"She's my more than a partner." Jamie added.

He liked the sound of that.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I will try to get Chapter 3 up before Friday...Drop me a review on your way out! -Ruth**


	3. Don't let it go

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! **

* * *

"Danny!" Jamie walked down the hallway as fast as he could without running, leaving Nicky behind with Eddie. "Is she ok?"

"She's alright kid. When she got here she started going into shock. She kept asking for Jack."

Jamie shook his head. "How did you get her away?"

"Please don't hurt my family. That's all I will ever have to ask hopefully."

Jamie nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "Who's the girl?"

"She's my partner."

"Just a partner huh? Then why are you blushing?"

Jamie looked down at the floor and scuffed his shoes against the floor.

"Just be careful kid. Falling in love with your partner can be very dangerous. But she and Nicky seem to be getting along very well."

* * *

"Hey Big Sis."

"Hey Jame."

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better."

Silence.

"Erin, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What do you think about…dating a co-worker?"

Erin raised an eyebrow. "Oh you mean your partner?"

She laughed at Jamie's bewildered expression. "Nicky told me."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "I live in a family of gossips."

Erin laughed again. "I think that you should follow your heart. But make sure your careful. And if you find something good, don't let it go."

"Has Jack been to see you?"

"No. But Jame…I was glad he was in the courtroom with me. While we were there, it's like we never divorced. I was Erin Reagan-Boyle again, and I didn't mind."

* * *

They talked for a little while longer and then Jamie left to let someone else have a turn. When he walked into the waiting room he found Nicky, Eddie, Danny, Linda, and his Dad talking. His dad looked up and his expression changed. He shot his son the "we need to have a talk" look. Jamie gulped.

_Oh boy._

His dad broke the look and said "Well I guess I'll take my turn with Erin."

* * *

**A/N: So I know it's kinda short. But let me know what you think...and by the way, as of the last Blue Bloods episode, I'm a big Erin/Jack shipper.**


	4. What exactly are we?

**A/N: Chapter 4**

* * *

Jamie stood outside the hospital. He paced back and forth. "Jamie, are you ok?"

"Hey Eddie. Yeah it's just…I'm worried how my dad is going to take…us."

"What exactly are we?" Eddie asked with a teasing grin.

"Well, Eddie, I care for you a lot…but maybe we shouldn't continue. I mean, we're partners and everything…"

Eddie's face fell. "I guess…"

"Hey! You Reagan?" A man in a hoodie strolled towards Jamie. "Yes, can I help you?"

_Bam_

Jamie felt a searing pain in his side. He looked down and saw scarlet pool on his shirt. He watched the ground get closer until he was looking at the sky. "Jamie!" He heard Eddie's scream, and then he saw her face peering over and he felt her hand on the wound. "You can't do this to me Reagan."

_Bam_

He felt Eddie collapse on top of him. He desperately tried to call for help, but his voice wouldn't cooperate. Not long after he saw a figure over him, and he felt Eddie being lifted off of him right before he passed out.

* * *

Jamie slipped in and out of consciousness. One minute he heard voices, Danny and Nicky's. Then he heard Linda's calm reassuring, and he thought he heard his Dad pleading with him to hang on. But one voice he never heard was Eddie's.

* * *

**Blackness.**

"Reagan!"

Jamie looked around. He was sitting beside a lake. "Reagan!"

"Vinny?"

"Love her. You can love her."

"What are you talking about Vinny?"

He heard Eddie's laugh and he was her standing off on a dock.

"Love her."

_If you find something good, don't let it go._

_Ray-gun! Ray-gun!_

_I told you this was the end._

**_Love her._**

* * *

The lake faded from view and he heard beeping. A hospital room came into his vision. He saw Frank sitting in the chair beside him. Danny and Linda were off to the side, with Nicky. Erin was beside them, her arm in a sling. Henry was sitting in another chair, and they all had their heads bowed.

"Amen." He heard Frank say.

"Dad?"

Frank looked up and a smile broke across his face. "You're awake!"

_**Love her.**_

"How's Eddie?"

Frank's face fell, and Jamie's stomach filled with dread.

* * *

**A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that! Cliff-hanger! So I know this chapter was a little weird, but I hope your hanging with me. Sorry if Jamie's a little OC. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Morning Sleepyhead

**A/N: Sorry I haven't update sooner...life! Anyways, here is chapter 5!**

* * *

Danny was the first to speak. "Look kid…it's not good. She's in a coma. They got the bullet out, but it did a lot of damage."

Jamie closed his eyes.

**_Love her._**

Was he too late?

* * *

His family tried to engage him in conversation, but he was barely listening. Everyone had left a little while ago, but Linda was still checking in on him, and promised that the minute anything changed with Eddie, she'd let him know.

* * *

A few days had passed, and Jamie was discharged from the hospital.

"Linda, do you think I could see her?"

"I suppose."

She led him to her room. He looked at the body that lay before him. It did not look like his partner.

"Try to talk to her." Then she left, leaving him alone.

"Eddie, I don't know if you can hear me but…I need you to wake up."

_Nothing._

Jamie sighed and settled into a chair next to the bed.

* * *

Jamie woke up to sun filtering through the curtains. He blinked twice and looked around before realizing he was in Eddie's room.

"Good morning sleepy head." Said a familiar voice.

"Eddie! You're awake! How long have you been awake?"

"Oh, about twenty minutes or so."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful." She grinned.

"I better tell the nurse."

* * *

After a thorough check-up, the nurses and doctor left, leaving Jamie and Eddie alone.

"Eddie, about what I said, before we were shot-"  
Eddie cut him off. "Jamie, it's ok. I understand. We're partners and everything. I care for you a lot…but I respect your decision."

"No Eddie, you don't understand-"

"Edit?" A woman's voice cut off Jamie. He looked to the doorway to see couple about his father's age. He looked back at Eddie and saw her face had turned ashen.

"Mom? Dad?"

* * *

**A/N: So, I know it's kinda short...what do you guys think? My birthday passed while I was writing this, so I would really love reviews as a gift. ;)**


	6. The past comes back

**A/N: So I just loved last Friday's episode...I'm thinking of writing a one-shot or story tagged to it. Let me know in a review. **

**Thank you guys so much for all the Birthday wishes. You guys are the best! I write fanfictions for NCIS: Los Angeles too (if your into that, check it out) but you guys give back so much more feedback.**

**I wrote a one-shot called "We're Good" about Jamie and Eddie, check it out if you haven't already.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods. I do however claim Eddie's parents and Ray. And Eddie's past. But sadly nothing else. Maybe someday...**

* * *

"Hi Edit." Jamie watched Eddie's face when her mother greeted her.

"Hi Mom. What are you doing here?"

"My baby was shot. Of course we came."

"I told you. You shouldn't have taken this job. It's too risky." her father's voice held disapproval.

"Dad, I was off duty."

"We can talk about that later. Look who came to see you!" Edit's mother motioned for someone to come in.

A young man with black hair and a dark suit walked in. Jamie looked over at Eddie, and she tried to send him a message in her panicked eyes. He didn't quite understand, but this man was making Eddie nervous, which put him on guard.

"Ray." Eddie's voice came out cold and harsh.

"Hello Sweetheart."

"I'm not your fiancé anymore, remember?"

"That's open for discussion."

Eddie's mother looked over at Jamie, as if just realizing he was there. "And who might you be?"

"He's my partner. Jamie, meet my mother, Elizabeth. Mom, this is Jamie Reagan."

Eddie's mother eyed him. "Charmed, I'm sure."

Silence.

"Listen Eddie, I think I'm going to go see about getting you some food. Sound good?"

Eddie nodded. He reached out and squeezed her hand.

He almost missed her mouthed plea. Almost.

"Hurry back."

* * *

Jamie walked back into Eddie's room to find it empty except for her.

"They left to go get lunch." Eddie said.

Jamie nodded and walked over to sit beside her.

"So your parents…"

"Don't approve of me being a police officer." She finished for him. Then she continued. "The only child of Mr. John Janko the fourth forsook her duty to be the next in a generation of Janko leaders. And the social outrage in that small town was too much for my mother. Ray and I were engaged. We were pretty much born into it. But he broke it off. So I left that small town and didn't look back."

Jamie nodded. "Well Ray sure seems to have feelings for you."

"He just wants his toy back."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. So are the nurses bringing up food?"

"Yeah. Listen Eddie, about what I said before the shooting-"

"Jamie, I already told you-"

"No Eddie, let me finish. I was wrong. I was scared about what was happening, but I know now that I can't just let you go. I have feelings for you, and I wish I could take back what I said."

"I have feelings for you too Jamie."

"So, we can go back to what we were?"

"Yes. But what exactly were we?"

_Déjà vu._

"More than partners, I know that much."

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end of chapter 5. Let me know what you think. Bye!**


	7. First day back?

**A/N: I was very unimpressed with the lack of Jamie/Eddie interaction in last night's episode. So, I will be making a one-shot about 5x5. Possibly a two-shot. It will take me a little while, but it will be up as soon as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods. I do however claim the plot, Ray, and Rachel.**

* * *

"First day back on the job is tomorrow. Are you excited?" Jamie drew lazy circles on Eddie's back.

"Yes." she sighed softly. "As much as I've enjoyed laying out of work with you, it's time to get back."

"Well, I'd better head back to my own house."

Eddie jokingly tightened her grip on him, and he chuckled. He got up off the bed and dressed. He kissed Eddie softly on the lips. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

"Good morning." Jamie greeted Renzulli as he walked through the door.

"Reagan. We need to have a talk about Janko."

* * *

"What do you mean she's not coming in?"

"She called me this morning to say she quit. Didn't give me a reason."

"I'm going to need the day off, sir."

* * *

Jamie pushed the "End" button on his phone. He'd gotten her voicemail again. He got out of his car and jogged up the steps to her door. He knocked several times, but no answer came.

"Jamie?"

Jamie looked up to see Eddie's neighbor. "Hey Rachel. Have you seen Eddie?"

"Her brother came by earlier and knocked on my door. I told him that he had the wrong house, and that she lived next door."

"What was her brother's name?"

"Ray."

* * *

**A/N: So I know this was a short chapter, but it's kind of a fill-in. Review please.**


	8. Not comfortable

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long...what can I say? Life has been busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods, but I do claim Alice, Ray Sanders, Taraville, and everything in it.**

* * *

"Welcome to Taraville Service Station. I'm Alice. Can I help you?"

Jamie pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his pictures until he reached the one he needed.

"Have you seen this girl?"

It had been a few weeks since Eddie disappeared. Questioning Eddie's neighbors had lead him down a trail eventually bringing him to Eddie's hometown. He watched the young woman's green eyes search the page. Then she nodded her head, unruly red heir emphasizing her recondition. "Sure I do. She came in here with Ray Sanders a few weeks ago. I think their back together. Too bad, he's cute. Loaded too. Guess the rich only go for the rich."

Jamie's blood boiled, but he kept the same calm expression. The young woman raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm a friend of Eddi- Edit's. Just wanted to catch up with them. I told her I was going to come up, I was supposed to call her for directions to her house, but he phone keeps going to voicemail. Any idea where I can find her?"

"Well, probably at the Janko's place. Go down to the next red-light, take a left. Then drive until you see Jankohill Lane on the right. Turn onto it. Then you can't miss it. Big brick house. Huge."

Jamie thanked Alice for her help, then headed back to his car.

* * *

_Ding Dong_

An elderly African-American man opened the door. "Can I help you?"

Jamie straightened up and cleared his throat. "I'm here to see Edit Janko."

"Come in."

* * *

Jamie sat staring at the spot from where the man had disappeared. Then he looked around the room. It was colored in different shades of green and blue. He heard heels clacking down the hallway, and then he saw her. Her blonde hair was down, and she wore a tan dress with matching heels. She did not look comfortable. At all.

"Eddie?"

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I'll make the next one longer. I'' try to have it up ASAP. Review please?**


	9. Bruises

**A/N: Hey everybody, so I'm kinda disappointed by the lack of reviews from chapter 8...but I realize that it's the week so everyone's busy. I would wait to post this but it's burning a whole in my computer so to speak. Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods but I claim Ray, despicable as he is.**

* * *

Eddie tucked her hair carefully around her shoulders, but not before he spotted something. Something that made his blood boil, and his fists clench. Bruises.

"Jamie, can we take a walk outside?"

* * *

What happened? Where did you go? Why didn't you call me?" Jamie started firing questions as soon as they were a safe distance from the house.

Eddie took a deep breath. "I was getting ready for work, when he knocked on my door. I started to slam it in his face, but he forced his way in. Said he needed me. He needed to appear a family man. He's running for Senator. Of course I said no. But then…he said he's hurt you."

"Eddie, I'm a police officer. My whole family is full of police officers. I would be fine." Jamie took her hand in his.

"He has connections. I was scared. He has dozens of hired killers on speed dial. So I went with him."

"He gave you those bruises?" It was more a statement than a question. When she wouldn't look him in the eye, he knew it was a confirmation. "Did he…"

Eddie swallowed hard. "The first night, he came in drunk." Jamie knew what she was getting at and he gritted his teeth. The thought of that monster touching her like that nearly drove him mad. "You need to come back with me."

"I want to Jamie, believe me, I do. But.."

Jamie tilted her chin up with his finger, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Jamie, I'm pregnant."

"What?" Jamie asked, but he'd heard her just fine. "Is it..?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know how far along I am…I have an appointment with a OBGYN today…then I'll know if it's yours or his."

Jamie pulled her in for a hug.

"I pray it's yours." Her words came, muffled by his chest

* * *

**A/N: So, in my defense, I came up with the idea of Eddie being abused long before I ever saw the promo for this weeks episode. Just saying. Did any of you see that coming? Review please!**


	10. He loves me, he loves me not

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 10! I don't own Blue Bloods, but I claim Eddie's parents, and Meredith.**

* * *

"Edit Janko." Eddie took a deep breath. She looked over at Jamie. "Last chance to back out on going in with me."

"Not a chance." Jamie said with a smile. They got up and walked towards the door.

The nurse gave an encouraging smile to Eddie. "Hey Edit."

"Hi Meredith. This is my friend, Jamie."

Meredith shook Jamie's hand. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

"Well Edit, it looks like your two months pregnant."

Jamie quickly did the mental calculations and realized it must have been the first night. Eddie looked at the doctor excitedly. "Really?"

"Yes."

* * *

As soon as they were in the car Eddie hugged Jamie. He pulled her in for a kiss. It was filled with passion and love, and when they finally pulled away, they were breathless.

"It's your baby. We're having a baby. A baby. In seven months, we're having a baby." Eddie repeated the sentences as if she couldn't believe them. Jamie couldn't blame her, he was having a hard time believing it himself.

"How are we going to tell our parents? I haven't told mine I'm pregnant." Eddie's question rang through Jamie's mind.

"Well, since yours are here, why don't we tell them first."

* * *

"You're what?" Eddie's father asked incredulously.

"I'm pregnant." Eddie said, squeezing Jamie's hand for extra strength.

"And you're the father?" Eddie's mother voiced her question.

Jamie nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"What about Ray?" Jamie inwardly grimaced at the sound of his name.

"You know quite well how I feel about Ray. You also know why I came here with him. So don't you dare ask me about Ray." Eddie's voice shook with anger and Jamie rubbed her back until she calmed down.

"Edit, Ray loves you."

"Ray loves having a toy. A punching bag. A slave. He doesn't love me."

Eddie's mother gasped. "Edit, how dare you say such a thing! He comes from a very nice family."

"A very _wealthy_ family doesn't mean a nice family." Eddie retorted. She took a deep breath then moved onto a different subject.

"I'm going back to New York with Jamie."

* * *

"Hey Eddie, what do you say we stop for something to eat?" Jamie asked. Eddie nodded. They had been on the road for a few hours. Jamie pulled the car into the parking lot of an Italian restaurant. They walked into the restaurant.

"Table for two?" the waitress asked. Jamie nodded and she brought them back to a small table with two chairs.

They ordered, and right before she left Jamie whispered something. She nodded and smiled and walked away.

"What was that about?" Eddie asked curiously.

"It's a surprise."

* * *

Halfway through the meal a group of violinists came to their table. They started playing a soft song and Eddie giggled in delight. "So this is the surprise. That's so sweet…" She turned to face Jamie, but he wasn't in his chair. Instead he was kneeling on the ground in front of her. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth. The whole room went quiet.

"Eddie, I know we haven't known each other for long, but I know I love you. Soon you will be the mother of my child, and I can't wait. Eddie Janko, I am completely and hopelessly in love with you. So, will you marry me?"

He pulled out a small jewelry box and opened it. A diamond ring glistened. Eddie nodded her head.

"Of course. Yes, I'll marry you! I love you too!"

Jamie slid the ring on Eddie's finger and stood up. She jumped into his arms and they kissed. The whole restaurant filled with the sound of clapping, whistling, and cheering.

* * *

Eddie studied the ring in the pale moonlight shining through the car window. "Jamie, how long have you had the ring?"

"I got it when you disappeared. I realized I couldn't live without you."

Jamie pulled into the driveway of her house. "Well we're home."

Eddie opened the door and she got out of the car while Jamie grabbed her bags. Once they got inside Jamie set the bags down.

"I'll unpack tomorrow."

"Well I guess I should head home." Jamie said, heading for the door.

"Stay." Eddie said, taking his hand and pulling him towards her bedroom. He nodded.

"Tomorrow's Sunday. I thought we could tell my family at lunch after church. Do you want to come to church too or just come to lunch?"

"Church. I'd love to go there with you."

Jamie nodded. He took off his clothes, just leaving him in his underwear. Eddie did the same and they crawled into bed. Jamie gently kissed her stomach. "Goodnight baby. Daddy loves you."

* * *

**A/N: So in the next chapter they'll tell the Reagan's. I don't think we've seen the last of Ray either. Review please! I want to know what you thought.**


End file.
